This invention relates generally to tables or jigs for use in the assembly of framework structures, and more particularly to a table for assembly of wall frames and the like.
The construction industry has long taken advantage of savings and reduction in skill needed for on-site labor associated with pre-manufacture of certain components of structures. For example, it is commonplace for trusses for roofs to be manufactured at a location remote from the construction site and transported to the site for assembly into the structure. It is also known to pre-manufacture the frames for internal walls of the structure. A basic wall frame includes a bottom plate, a top plate and studs extending between the top and bottom plates. Variances in construction are required to accommodate doors, windows or other discontinuities in the wall. Usually, the plates and studs are wooden, although metal wall frame elements are also frequently employed.
Wall frames are often manually assembled on tables having a substantially solid top with some structure at the edge of the table top to locate the bottom plate and the stud defining one side of the wall frame. The workers must read the blueprint showing the construction of the wall frame. The location for connection of studs to the bottom and top plates are measured out and marked on the plates. The wall frame elements are placed on the table and secured together typically by nailing with a nailing gun. Automated machines for assembling wall frames are known, but are generally not cost effective. The use of wood entails the presence of sawdust and wood debris on the table over time. Sawdust and other debris collecting at the edge of the table where the top and bottom plates are located can cause these to be misaligned and produce poor wall frame construction. In some cases, a laser or other projection system is used to project the location of the wall frame elements on the table to require less time to put the wall frame elements in place. Where laser projection systems are used, misalignment of the top or bottom plate will result in the stud location being projected at an incorrect position.
Still further, modem construction, and in particular in the area of residential home building, requires the ability to make many different kinds of wall frames. For instance, where a room is to have a cathedral ceiling, the top plate of the wall frame will not be parallel to the bottom, but instead will be at an angle. The standard table does not provide any ready way to positively locate an angled plate. Moreover, if the height of the wall frame becomes too great for the table because of angulation of the top plate, it may be necessary to build the wall frame in two sections, one being later placed on top of the other.
Laser projection systems provide a most convenient and accurate way to locate wall frame elements on an assembly table. However, some may wish to avoid the additional cost of such a system. Absent the system, it is necessary for the workers to read a blueprint showing the relative position of the wall frame elements and translate this information onto the table for locating the elements. As described above, this task is commonly done with a tape measure and a pencil, requiring a substantial amount of setup time. Although wall frames typically include studs which are spaced at regular (16 or 24 inch) intervals between the top and bottom plates, it is not presently possible to use a fixed location for one end of the wall frame and know where the studs should be located. Each assembled wall frame typically constitutes only one segment of the wall which is to be built. The intersection of adjacent wall frames, for instance at a corner of two walls will often require a non-standard spacing of the studs from the end of the wall. The exterior sheathing of one wall at the corner extends outwardly from the end of the wall by an amount approximately equal to the thickness of the other wall. Because the sheathing comes in standard sizes, it is necessary to space the first stud of the wall from the end closer than the regular spacing to permit the sheathing to be secured to the stud at the correct location. In other instances, the builder may require that all of the opposing studs of opposite walls in the structure be aligned. In order to accomplish this, non-standard spacing from the ends of some wall frames will be necessary. As a result, it is necessary to measure out the precise locations of the studs from a fixed stop on the table for substantially every wall frame formed.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a table for assembling wall frame which allows the elements to be accurately positioned; the provision of such a table which permits accurate location of elements for wall frames of various configurations; the provision of such a table particularly suited for use with projection systems; the provision of such a table which can be alternatively manually setup with speed and minimal effort and the provision of a table which permits rapid assembly of wall frames.
Further among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a method of setting up a wall frame assembly table which can be carried out rapidly; the provision of such a method which eliminates the number of measurements required for setup; the provision of such a method in which studs are placed without measurement to determine their locations; the provision of such a method which can be carried out without a separate tape measure.
Still further among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a wall frame assembly table which facilitates the objects of the manual setup method.
Generally, a table for assembling wall frames and the like comprises a frame and a work top supported by the frame and adapted to support wall frame elements thereon. The work top has a peripheral edge. Wall frame element supports extending outwardly from the peripheral edge of the work top are sized to support wall frame elements thereon adjacent to the work top. The supports are spaced apart whereby debris in the region of the work top peripheral edge can fall between the supports and is inhibited from accumulating on the supports.
In another aspect of the invention, a table for assembling wall frames and the like comprises a frame and a work top as described. In addition, an adjustable wall frame element support located laterally outwardly from the peripheral edge is mounted on the frame for movement toward and away from the peripheral edge.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed of rapidly assembling wall frames on an assembly table. The wall frames include a bottom plate, a top plate and studs extending between and interconnecting the top and bottom plates. The studs have a predetermined spacing from each other. The table has markings thereon spaced from each other and from a reference location equal to the predetermined spacing of the studs in the wall frame. The method generally comprises the step of locating a first longitudinal end of one of the top and bottom plates on the table at a position between the reference location and the marking nearest to the reference location. The other of the top and bottom plates is placed on the table. The studs are positioned at least at some of the markings on the table between the top and bottom plates between the first longitudinal end and second longitudinal end whereby the studs are located at correctly spaced positions without measurement and marking of the top or bottom plates. The studs are secured to the top and bottom plates.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a wall frame assembly table for rapidly assembling wall frames generally comprises a table top constructed for supporting at least some of the elements of the wall frame being assembled, the top having opposite edge margins. A reference locator is mounted on the table in a fixed position relative to the table top. Stud locator markings on the table top are positioned at intervals along the top from the reference locator. An offset locator is adapted to be selectively secured at different locations generally along one of the edge margins of the table top. The offset locator is engageable with a longitudinal end of one of the top and bottom plates for locating an end of the wall frame in a position offset from the reference locator a distance spaced from the reference locator which is selected to locate an end of the wall frame to permit placement of studs in the wall frame at the stud locator markings without measurement from the reference locator.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.